Sleeping Rose (a BeautyandtheBeastshipping story)
by 25yearsforkids
Summary: Pokemon: 25 years later version of Sleeping Beauty also Rose's and Vincent's first months together


In the Akirema region, far away lived good King Drew and Queen May, they treated the people of Akirema very nicely, but they felt sad in all their lives. They wanted a child more than they wanted anything they wanted.

One night,when May was in her bed, crying for a child, a fairy arrived with a potion. "Drink this, and your wish shall be granted"

May believed what the fairy said, so she drank the potion, and a fertilized single-cell egg developed in May's body a few days later

Months later, May was ready to give birth to her baby, so with Drew's help, May pushed and pushed...

and that very very happy moment arrived for Drew and May,the sound of crying and wailing fed the room, little princess Rose was born,so their wish after all was granted

wrapping their new daughter in a blanket, Rose filled their lives with sunshine, neither Drew or May could watch their daughter with dry eyes

Then, King Drew proclaimed a holiday to celebrate the birth of baby Rose

Everyone was there, even Cilan and Burgundy, who brought over Prince Vincent, who would someday marry Rose. He looked down at the baby princess, and looked kinda pleased to see her

Later, 3 fairies came to give their gifts to the little princess

the fairies looked at the little princess sleeping in her cuddle, " aww, little darling", "she sleeps peacefully!', "ok, each one of use can borstow 1 gift on the child"

the first fairy gave her gift, "little princess, I shall give you the gift of inner and outer beauty", magic dust flew around and onto Rose, her heart beated softly

the second fairy gave her gift, "little flower sprout, I shall give you the gift of song", and the magic dust flew on Rose

the third fairy was about to give her gift, "sweet little princess, my gift shall be..."

suddenly, the winds blew, the lightning struck, and then appeared a very wicked monster

"Skull king!" said one of the fairies, "what does he want?"

"Greetings, King Drew and Queen May, having fun with your new piece of junk?"

"what, what do you want?" Queen May added

"I also too have a gift to give to that little scrap piece of metal!"

the fairies tried to protect Rose from the evil king

"listen to me!, people of Akirema!" Skull king demanded, " sure, little princess Rose will indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know", "but..., before the sunset on her 16th birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, infecting the heart and lungs, and DIE!"

"No! MY BABY!" clamered Queen May

Skull king giggled evily, "Seize that wicked beast!" demanded King Drew

but it was too late, Skull king disappeared in a fiery gas

Queen May cried clutching her daughter

"Don't despair, your majesty, Erikema still has her gift to give

"so she can undo this fearsome curse?" asked Drew

"no no, Skull King is very, VERY powerful!, but I can weaken it"

the third fairy thankfully gave her gift, "sweet little princess, if ever fooled by that wicked man's spell, on the day of a spindle, a single finger will prick, affecting the heart and lungs, I borstow a real hope on you, you will only be put to sleep, until the day of true love's kiss will awaken you"

King Drew wasen't that satisfied with the fairy's gift, so he declaired that every spinning wheel in the country to be burned, and to that day it was done.

The years go by fast, and Rose grew into a really lovely princess, with grass green hair, shining blue eyes, and sang happily like an angel, the animals and Pokemon of the forest charmed her with glee, the birds sang with her, and butterflies landed on her little toes, all this made her heart beat with joy. As she looked at her castle home far away, she dreamed that someday, she would get married and have her own children, but she often cried since she cannot marry a Prince if she is not yet a princess.

on the day of her 16th birthday, a big surprise for Rose awaited, King Drew dressed her in a really,really beautiful dress, and Rose was really happy.

but at 6:45 p.m., she went in the tallest tower to the highest room, there stood a spinning wheel, "touch the spindle, touch it as I say" said a voice out of nowhere, Rose touched the spindle with a finger

suddenly, the spinning wheel exploded in a red and fiery gas, and Rose fell to the floor in a deep, deep sleep

The Skull king stood beside her, "Sorry little Rose!" he pretended to apologize, he laughed evily and dissapered in a flaming gas

Later, King Drew and Queen May cried very hard with heavy hearts as they watched their daughter sleep in her golden bed and holding a rose, they placed a cross above her bed thinking she was dead

One fairy knew that they would be very heartbroken to watch Rose sleep as long as they lived, so she put everyone in the castle to sleep until Rose awakens

Many years pass by and Rose remains in immobilized sleep

One day, Prince Vincent was traveling around, when he saw a familier castle, he went inside to the room in the tallest tower, and discovered The beautiful princess in sleep. He kissed her on the lips

soon, Rose opened her eyes and saw the handsome Prince, "is it you, my prince?" asked Rose, "yes I am! and I love you already" replied Vincent, Rose sat up from her sleep, and hugged Vincent, and birds chirped with joy. Everyone in the castle awakened.

Later, King Drew and Queen May, Cilan and Burgundy were happy to see that their kids have become a couple, Rose hugged her parents with joy and kissed Vincent's parents

Soon, the wedding bells ring, the organ begins to play as Vincent and Rose were about to become a married couple,neither of them could watch each other with dry eyes

"Vincent, do you promise to protect your wife until death?" asked Drew

"I do" said Vincent

"Rose, do you take this man to be your lawfully husband?" said Drew

"I do" said Rose

" I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife"

Everyone cheered as Rose and Vincent Kissed each other, Vincent spun Rose in a circle, and Rose clung onto Vincent, "I love you" said Vincent

I love you too, were going to have a great life together" said Rose, as they gave a big hug.

Two years later, Rose had a surprise, "Vincent, were going to be parents!", Rose was pregnant and Vincent was exited

Months later, while she was washing clothes, she felt that she was ready to give birth, with Vincent's help,he took her to her room, and Rose pushed and pushed...

then the sound of crying and wailing fed the room, sweet little Allison was born

Both Vincent and Allison cried with joy as they watched their sweet-as-candy baby daughter with dark green hair and blue eyes just like her mommy.

"would you like to hold her?" asked Rose

"sure!" replied Vincent

"Hi, little Allison, i'm your daddy" said Vincent, as he made baby noises at Allison

Allison cooed at her father, and Vincent was very happy.

"awww, the daughter of our kids!" said Sophia's grandparents

"mom, would you like to hold Allison?" asked Rose

"I'd love her" replied May

"Hi, sweet little Allison, grandma loves you" said May"and grandma loves you!" said Burgundy

" Hi, Allison, grandfather loves you" said Drew, "and grandfather loves you" said Cilan

everyone was happy with little baby Allison

a few months later, Rose was feeding Allison some milk, but Allison coughed it right back out

"it's strange, the milk isint sour, but why Allison doesen't like it?" wondered Rose

"I know!"said Vincent, as he put sugar in Allison's milk, and Allison drank it with grace, and made noises in extreme happiness, "maybe she likes sweet foods and drinks!' thought Rose

These were only their first years together

THE END

(this is a commision for, and special thanks to maimai97 of deviantart, so thank her, or him)


End file.
